The Best Laid Plans
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: This is a chapter that pairs with Never Regret, another of my Attack on Titan stories. Can be read as a stand-alone. Levi and Eren finally make it to Levi's house, and they are more than ready to lose themselves in each other, but sometimes the best laid plans never work. Plans and unspoken rules are broken as Levi and Eren can finally be together the way they want.


**Hi there! It's me! This is a fic that pairs with my other AoT fic called Never Regret. If you haven't read that, you won't be lost. This is literally nothing but shameless smut. But you may miss some of the references that refer back to the original fic. I do suggest reading that one, but like I said, it's not necessary. Anyways, those of you who have read Never Regret, here it is! The smut I promised you, like, forever ago. Enjoy, and I haven't written too much smut before, so be kind, but I would love some constructive criticism. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Love you guys! Happy reading! ~HeartQueenVivaldi**

The Best Laid Plans

When Levi opened the door, Eren didn't even have a chance to look around before Levi was on him. He knew he had just come from the garage, and the door had led them to the kitchen, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted Levi: his lips, his body, his soul, his everything. And he was going to get it.

Levi bit down lightly on Eren's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth, and when he did, Levi's tongue was immediately inside his mouth, exploring every corner it could reach. Eren didn't even attempt to dominate the kiss after Levi practically growled at him for trying once. The older male's dominance made Eren shiver with anticipation and excitement.

Levi didn't even pull away when he lifted Eren up princess style to carry him through the house. Eren didn't know where they were at any point in time, but he didn't care as long as he had Levi's lips on his. Eventually, they had to breathe, and Eren detached their lips only for him to start sucking on and kissing Levi's neck. The older groaned as he started walking up a set of stairs.

Before they reached the top, Levi leaned down to kiss Eren again, having faith in his memory of the house, which he soon found out was flawed. There was one more step than he remembered, and while his eyes were closed, and he was focused on shoving his tongue down his boyfriend's throat, he tripped over the top step and they ended up in a heap on the soft carpet on top of the stairs.

Eren laughed lightly into Levi's shoulder that was in his face, and Levi laughed with him. "Sorry," he whispered. Eren just shook his head and pulled Levi down to keep kissing him. Levi obliged, but eventually pulled away so he could stand them both back up. "As much as I would love to have sex right here in the stairway, I don't think that's the most romantic spot for our first time." He stood on the second stair down and let Eren stand on the top landing.

Once Eren stood up, he turned to look down at Levi on the stairs. He leaned forward and reached out for his older boyfriend. Levi leaned forward, and Eren ran his hands through raven hair. Levi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, savoring the feeling of Eren's hands scraping over his scalp. When Eren's hands were on Levi's neck, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Levi's shoulders. Levi responded by taking a step up onto the top platform and lift Eren up so his legs were around his waist.

Eren grinded down on Levi's abs, and he reconnected his lips with Levi's. The older man started walking again, feeling Eren's hard length through Eren's jeans and his own T-shirt. He fumbled with the door to the bedroom for only a moment, then pushed it open and made a b-line for the bed. He threw Eren down on it, removed both of their shoes, and kneeled over his younger boyfriend.

For just a moment, Levi simply stared down at Eren, looking a little disheveled already from their heated make-out session, green eyes half-lidded, hair tousled a little where Levi had run a hand though it, shirt riding up his torso, and a nice tent in the front of his pants. Thrilled with what he was seeing, Levi leaned in to kiss Eren one more time and run his hands up Eren's torso, lifting the shirt as he went. He disconnected their lips to make Eren sit up just a little to remove the shirt completely. He kissed his way back down to the line of Eren's jeans.

He started to unbuckle Eren's belt, but a pair of tan hands stopped him. Levi looked back up to Eren with a questioning look. "You, too." He whispered lowly. Levi smiled, and let Eren sit up. When they were face to face, Eren leaned in to kiss Levi's clothed shoulder and ran his hands soothingly up each side of Levi's waist a few times. On the last time, he took the hem of Levi's T-shirt with him and pulled it up over his head.

Eren had seen Levi's almost naked on more than one occasion but was still in awe every time. He was perfectly sculpted, and the tattoo made Eren's pants grow impossibly tighter. He traced it with the tips of his fingers from the head of the dragon that wrapped intricately around his left nipple, down the left side of his abs, and stopping at the tail, right at the top of Levi's jeans.

He looked back up at Levi face, and was surprised to see a small smile lighting up his beautiful face. "What's with that smile?"

Levi shook his head, "I'm just happy. Happier than I've been in a very long time."

Eren grinned back at him. "I'm glad that you're happy, and that I'm the one who can make you smile again."

Levi nodded in agreement, leaned back in to kiss Eren again, and they each took turns unbuckling the other's belts. When Levi had Eren's belt out of the loops he threw it away and moved on quickly to unbuckle Eren's jeans and pull them down with his boxers. He threw those away, too, and took in the sight of his boyfriend in all of his naked glory. Eren blushed under Levi's stare, and tried to cover himself up with his hands and by crossing his legs. Levi slapped his hands away, and made him open his legs again, prying them apart. He kneeled between Eren's legs, so he couldn't do it again, and leaned over to kiss him quickly. "Don't hide from me, Eren. You're beautiful."

Eren squirmed under Levi's stare again, and Levi sighed but smiled. He sat back again, and Eren sat up, partially hiding himself, but also eager to have Levi naked with him. He reached out to unbuckle Levi's pants, and when he had, Levi stood and removed them, but left his boxers on. Eren gave him a disapproving look, and Levi chuckled and removed his boxers too.

Eren couldn't help but take in the sight before him. While he had seen Levi's dragon tattoo before, he hadn't seen this yet. Levi not only had the biggest cock he had ever seen, much less taken, but he really did have another tattoo as he had predicted almost a week earlier. This one was definitely in a more interesting place: the shaft of his dick. This one was less of a thing and more just a design. Without a coherent design it almost made the idea of it that much more arousing, but the best part was that the designs matched the patterns on the dragon, flowing and swirling in the most intricate ways.

Eren's mouth watered, wanting nothing more in that moment than to have that delicious piece of Levi's body on his tongue and down his throat. Levi chuckled as Eren swallowed thickly and asked the same question he had the first time Eren had seen his dragon. "Like what you see?" Eren nodded slowly, and Levi walked forward the last two steps to Eren.

Shamelessly, Eren reached for what he was most interested in at the moment, and Levi gasped as fingers tenderly wrapped around his member. Eren couldn't help but trace the new patterns as he took in the new design, "you really did have another delicious tattoo somewhere else more interesting." Levi chuckled in his ear and pushed Eren, so he was laying back on the bed again, and they moved up to rest back on the pillows.

Surprisingly, when Levi leaned over Eren, the younger took the opportunity to flip their positions, so he was on top of Levi straddling his thighs. Levi's eyebrows shot up at the sudden change, and Eren smirked before leaning over to kiss down Levi's chest and abs. When he was low enough, he took Levi's cock in hand again, and he looked up at Levi through his lashes. Levi stared down at Eren, knowing what was going to happen, but not sure if he was really ready for it. Eren was already proving to be one hell of a power bottom.

First Eren just blew some cold air over Levi's head, and Levi gasped at the sensation. Then he moved down just a little more to kiss at each of Levi's thighs then the very base of his dick where it connected to a pair of delicious looking testicles. He couldn't help himself anymore and sucked one of Levi's huge balls into his mouth, using his tongue to put a light pressure on it, then released it. He licked the scrotum between the two testicles and pulled the other into his mouth, too, giving it the same treatment as the one before. Eren licked his lips and looked up at Levi again, who was panting heavily, but still watching Eren.

Eren smirked and kissed the base of Levi's cock one more time, then licked a long stripe from balls to tip. Levi gasped lightly, and Eren did it again. Then suddenly, and without warning took all of Levi into his mouth, deep-throating it until his nose was buried in the patch of soft, neatly-trimmed black hair at the base. He kept himself there, letting himself choke a little around the head to constrict it and make Levi pant with need. He pulled back to kiss the tip and take a deep breath, then plunged in again. He repeated the action a few more times, tugging lightly on Levi's balls as he did.

It wasn't long before Levi pulled Eren's head up with one hand and used the other to squeeze tightly around his base to keep himself from blowing his load before he had even gotten to the good stuff. The good stuff being fucking Eren into oblivion. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, trying his best to keep himself under control after the amazing blow job his talented boyfriend had just given him. When he had calmed enough he opened his eyes to see Eren sitting on his thighs again and smirking down at him. "You're a little shit. That was way too close. How did you get so good at that anyways?"

Eren laughed, "I really like giving blowjobs. I think it's fun, and I enjoy knowing that I can give my man as much pleasure as he can give me."

Levi pulled Eren down, so he was laying on his chest, and rolled them over so he was on top now. "Well, you've got the pleasure thing right. One day I'm going to have to let you give me a blow job to the finish. I would love to see if you could take and swallow all I have to give you."

Eren shivered at the suggestion, imagining himself with Levi's hot cum running down his throat with the excess dripping off of his own chin. He had to admit, "that's hot."

Levi hummed, and popped open a bottle of lube that Eren didn't even realize Levi had conjured from somewhere close by. The raven sat back a little to make Eren spread his legs a little farther, revealing the pucker between his cheeks. "Damn. I'm going to have to eat you out one day, too. But after I know you've showered since taking your last shit."

Eren laughed, "really, Levi, is this the time for shit jokes?" When he looked down into Levi's eyes, he could tell that Levi was actually completely serious. "You are such a clean freak."

"Yep." Levi poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers and rubbed it around to warm it up a little. He then placed the pad of his index finger over Eren's pucker, waited for him to take a deep breath and relax, then pushed in to the first knuckle. Eren clenched down at first but soon was able to relax and Levi was able to push his finger the rest of the way in. Levi groaned, "Eren, you're so tight."

"It has been a while." Eren responded, still feeling some discomfort. He gasped when Levi curled his finger inside of him.

Levi continued to keep conversation to try and keep Eren distracted from the small amount of pain he would go through over the next few minutes. "You mean you don't finger yourself?"

"Not often," Eren gasped again when Levi tried to insert a second finger. "Only when I'm really horny and feeling like a really submissive bottom."

"You know, I think I'd like to walk in on that one day. You in here on my bed, ass up and four fingers knuckle deep in your beautiful hole." Levi groaned at the image he had just given himself. "Damn that would be so hot."

Eren chuckled, trying not to show the discomfort on his face as Levi started scissoring two fingers. "I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?"

Levi hummed at kissed Eren deeply and stroked the younger's cock leisurely as his scissoring became wider. He tried to go just a little wider, but Eren gasped in the wrong kind of way when he did. Levi immediately stopped, his fingers still knuckle-deep in Eren, but close together to minimize any pain the younger might be feeling. "I'm sorry. I tried to go too fast. Are you okay?"

Eren nodded, "yeah, I'm fine. You can go again, just slower this time."

Levi nodded, and went back to stretching Eren out enough for something much, much larger. He knew how big he was, and also knew that he and his size were capable of causing some serious damage if he wasn't careful. The last thing he wanted to do was rip Eren open in the process of trying to give them both a pleasurable night together. He was sure Eren would forgive him, but that didn't make the idea any more acceptable.

They made out while Levi took his time prepping Eren, and before too long, Levi had three fingers easily scissoring Eren open, and Eren was gasping, but with pleasure this time. This was when Levi decided he was ready, and he removed his fingers. Eren whimpered at the loss, and Levi chuckled. "Don't worry, Love. You'll get something much better in only a moment."

He reached over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer to retrieve a condom but came up with nothing. "You have got to be shitting me."

Eren sat up and looked over into the open drawer. "What?"

"I think I'm out of condoms…" Levi groaned, and stood from the bed, grumbling as he walked through the room something about "best laid plans". Eren searched through one of the other drawers while Levi disappeared through another door in the room. He came back moments later to Eren laying back on the bed, stroking his cock leisurely while waiting for Levi. "There's none in the bathroom either. Well, shit…"

Eren sat up, and Levi sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "Levi, you aren't lying to me about being clean, right?"

Levi shook his head, "I would never lie about something like that."

"Good, I wasn't either. I'll take your word for it. If your comfortable with it, bareback feels better anyways, on both our ends." Eren laid back, looking at Levi expectantly.

Levi's jaw was hanging open slightly, "Seriously, Eren?"

"Yes, seriously. I know you have a trust thing, so you wouldn't lie, and I'm not about to break your trust, so I'm not going to lie. I want you, with or without the condom." Levi stared at Eren blankly for a few more moments. Eren sighed and sat up again. He kissed Levi lightly on the cheek and reached out to stroke Levi's cock back to his full potential. "Levi, our relationship started because of trust. It's our foundation, and that's a huge thing. Do you trust me with more than just your secrets? Can you trust me with your health, life, and happiness, too?"

Levi sucked in a deep breath, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes, letting Eren feel him up, and trying to think through the thickening fog in his brain. He exhaled and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Eren's. "I trust you, Eren."

Eren smiled and laid back down. He spread his legs wide and reached a hand between them to stick two fingers in himself and stretch himself wide open for Levi to see. "Good, because I trust you, too. And I want you in here, right now."

Levi chuckled darkly, and his dick was almost completely hard again, just watching Eren do something so vulgar to himself. "You asked for it. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. Hell, you won't be able to stand."

"Good." Levi reached on the other side of the bed to retrieve the lube, poured a generous amount in his hand, and coated his dick with it. When he was thoroughly slicked up, he crawled between Eren's legs, lifted his ass from the bed to shove a pillow beneath it, positioned his tip at Eren's entrance, and looked up into his eye's. "Say red if you want to stop." Eren nodded in understanding at the safe word, and with that the wait was over. Levi slowly pushed himself into Eren.

When his head passed the ring of tight muscle, Eren tensed a little, and Levi stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just go slow for a minute. I need to adjust." Levi nodded in response and waited for Eren to be ready before pushing in just a little more. Inch by agonizing inch, Levi entered Eren until he was seated deep in him, all ten inches buried in his boyfriend, balls resting on his ass, and trying not to cum already just from Eren's tightness. It was an agonizing few minutes while the younger adjusted, and Levi didn't know how much longer he could wait. Eren was quickly testing his limits.

A few minutes later Levi got his relief. Eren wiggled his hips a little and started trying to move Levi inside of him. "Levi. You can move now."

Levi let out a sigh of relief, pulled out everything but the head, and pushed himself back in to the hilt, making them both groan in pleasure and relief. Levi did it again and again, picking up the pace with each thrust and changing the angle every few thrusts, trying to find that spot that would make Eren see stars and forget all pain. On one particularly hard thrust, Eren moaned loudly and arched his back. He found it.

With the newfound information, Levi picked up to a whole new pace, thrusting into Eren at an inhuman speed and hitting Eren's sweet spot on every thrust. With each thrust, Eren would clamp down on Levi, making him feel even tighter than he already was. Levi was already losing his mind and was so close to his finish. He slowed down a little and panted as he looked down at Eren who gazed back up at Levi curiously when he had changed pace. "I won't last much longer" He continued to thrust at his slower pace.

"I won't either. It's okay." Eren reached up to wipe some of the sweat from Levi's brow, and Levi picked up the pace again to his previous brutal and inhuman speed. Within only a few more minutes Levi was moaning nearly as much as Eren, who was so loud Levi was sure if the walls weren't soundproof the neighbors would hear him.

"Eren, I'm gonna…" He continued to slam into Eren, groaning with each thrust as it brought him ever closer to climax.

"M-me too. Levi. Do it. Inside. Please. I want…" Eren tried to talk, but Levi's thrusting made it impossible. He was lucky that Levi understood exactly what he wanted.

"Are… you sure?" He asked between thrusts.

Eren could only nod his confirmation, and Levi slammed his hips even faster into Eren's. A few thrusts later, Eren clamped down hard on Levi's dick and his back arched all the way off the bed as sticky, white cum splattered across his own chest, and even a little up on his neck and chin. The extra tightness that came with Eren's release brought on Levi's own. He buried himself as deep into Eren as he could and painted Eren's insides white with his cum, moaning loudly as his vision blurred with the intensity of his orgasm. It seemed to last forever, but not long enough.

As he came to his senses, he let his now-flaccid cock slip out of Eren's hole and watched as a mix of cum and lube started to leak out behind it. He reached down to push some of it back in. Eren groaned at the light touch, and Levi gave up, moving up the bed to lay next to his boyfriend.

Eren turned on his side so he could rest his head on Levi's shoulder. "That was amazing…" he said quietly to Levi.

"Yeah. Best I've ever had, I'd say." Levi readily agreed.

Eren hummed, and they were quiet for a moment while Levi ran his hand through Eren's hair. "I love you, Levi." Eren whispered.

"I love you, too, Brat." Levi whispered back, and Eren looked up to Levi so they could kiss quickly. When Eren had gotten his kiss, he turned over in the bed, shimmying under the covers and facing away from Levi.

Levi smiled at his brat and joined him under the covers, wrapping an arm around him from behind and pulling him close. Within minutes they were both sound asleep, but just before Levi fell asleep he couldn't help but think he had just had the best night of his life. A night he would never forget as long as he lived.


End file.
